


玩偶

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 性爱玩偶 糯米触手 放置 窒息 病态迷恋 巨大体型差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 原著向性爱玩偶  糯米触手 放置  窒息  病态迷恋  巨大体型差





	玩偶

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向  
性爱玩偶 糯米触手 放置 窒息 病态迷恋 巨大体型差 

“卡塔库栗大人，这是本周拍卖会的物品名单，请您过目。”拍卖场的负责人恭敬的递上一份特意做成与卡塔库栗巨大身形匹配的手册。

BIGMOM海贼团的很多事务都由妈妈的几个重要子女提前处理，然后再将其中的部分事务提交到妈妈那里。本来一个普通地下拍卖场的事务是送不到卡塔库栗这里的。但这是新开业的一家规格颇大，深受重视的拍卖场，所以刚开业的一些事务还是要交给卡塔库栗过目一遍。

卡塔库栗没有让负责人多等，他拿起册子随意的翻看起来。新场子的负责人周到老练，是从之前收益最高的拍卖场调来的。物品信息细致客观，介绍语则颇具煽动人心的力量。

目录里有大众的武器人口，也有罕见的诸如恶魔果实，人鱼一类的昂贵商品。自从甚平脱团以后，稀有美丽的人鱼就又成为了万国拍卖场最受欢迎的拍品。卡塔库栗快速的浏览着，直到眼神停在一个特别的商品。图片上印着的是他曾经的敌人，那个打败了他不败传说的草帽路飞。

“好久不见。”卡塔库栗在心里说。草帽自从离开万国后就再没消息传来。他神情微妙的摸了摸图中人的脸，还是记忆里的娃娃脸，让人想不到那样小小的身体里居然会有与自己不相上下的力量。

他仔细的看向商品介绍，表情变得古怪起来，“价值十五亿的海贼草帽路飞，完全模拟，精心制作，给你最高快感体验的性爱玩偶。”十分露骨的措辞。

性爱玩偶这种东西在海盗之中并不少见。女船员总是少数，长久在海上航行着的血气方刚的男人们会喜欢这种东西并不奇怪。而且也有人专有这样的癖好，还有一些被漂亮的女海贼打败的人也会去特意定制自己敌人的玩偶，以示羞辱。

其中卖得最好的当属海贼女帝汉库克的玩偶，毕竟她的美貌和高傲一样举世闻名。甚至前几日因为人鱼公主的罕见现身，还有一家拍卖场以高价卖出了一个连夜赶造的人鱼公主玩偶，赚了一大笔。

卡塔库栗更仔细的端详图片，的确称得上精心制作，几乎和真人一模一样。但是，“男海盗也会被制成玩偶吗？”他看着路飞清秀的娃娃脸想。他想询问一下负责人，但又莫名觉得难以启齿。因为一想到要把草帽路飞和性爱玩具这两个词放在一起说出来，他竟然觉得心跳快了几分。卡塔库栗藏在毛绒绒的围巾下的耳朵悄悄染上红色。

“咳”他清了清嗓子，似乎想说点什么，可又沉吟起来。“只是一个玩偶而已。”他这样想着，把想说的话咽了进去。卡塔库栗把目录递给负责人，沉默的点了点头，示意没什么问题。负责人恭敬的接过名录，退了出去。

细心的负责人回到拍卖场后，又仔细翻阅了卡塔库栗刚才长久停留视线的那一页，看到了拍品草帽路飞的玩偶。他回想起之前那场路飞和卡塔库栗的战斗，然后好像下定了什么决心似的握紧了手中的目录。他走向了存放商品的仓库。

结束一天事务的卡塔库栗回到自己在小麦岛的家中。他走进空荡荡的巨大卧室。因为他的嘴以及站着睡觉等传言，他的卧室从不许有仆从进来。他陷进自己巨大柔软的床里，这是他一天中难得的真实时光，可以放松的翘起二郎腿，悠闲又舒适。

他突然想起白天看到的那个玩偶，草帽路飞充满活力的笑容浮现在他眼前，这让他不可抑制的回想起那场决斗。在巨大的实力差距面前，拖着伤痕累累的身体，一次一次的爬起来的年轻海盗，坚韧的让人心折。

打斗的过程他不愿多作回忆，尤其是那个妹妹肤浅的支援。他不介意用些不光彩的手段对付敌人，这是残忍的海盗世界，与敌人进行公平战斗的才是异类。但是路飞不一样，他有着连敌人也尊敬的气魄，或者说卡塔库栗更愿意视他为对手，这是草帽路飞独特的人格魅力。

他偏爱的片段是两个人静静的躺在那的十分钟。他先是听见路飞刚刚倒下的粗喘声，像是小狗吐着舌头喘气的声音。他在脑海里描绘路飞那张称得上可爱的脸，想像出他吐出舌头喘气的样子，这让卡塔库栗情不自禁的把嘴角弯成愉悦的弧度。

等到路飞的呼吸逐渐平复，安静的镜子世界里就只剩下路飞细细的鼾声。“这样的情况下也能睡着吗？”他甚至想如果自己突然坐起来会怎么样？那个小家伙也许会吓得跳起来？然后像小猫一样，伸出伤痕累累的的爪子，弓起背冲自己哈气？他愉悦的设想着，但也只是想想。他还是安静的陪伴路飞一起度过了这十分钟。

虽然输了，可他觉得格外放松。和那孩子一起躺着的十分钟是他从决心变成完美哥哥以后最轻松的十分钟。用见闻色感知路飞顺着地面传来的心跳声，感受着那个鲜活的生命，他觉得格外安心。

十分钟过后，传来“啪”的一声，那是鼻涕泡打破的声音。他感知到路飞翻了个身，然后路飞用甜软的声音哼唧了一下，用脸蛋蹭了蹭自己枕着的手臂，像个赖床的孩子。突然，路飞睁开了眼，看来他想起了和伙伴的约定。路飞用手指艰难的扒在废墟上，爬了起来，“现在…到底几点了？”

卡塔库栗提前看到了，所以他提前站在路飞面前。然后他第一次在路飞脸上看到惊慌的表情，平时天不怕地不怕的小鬼狂妄的可爱，偶尔的慌张和软弱也让人觉得有趣。

“你将来…会来打败大妈吗？”此时的他并没有意识到，自己在试图和路飞建立更深远的联系。

“那是当然，我可是要成为海盗王的男人！”小鬼的慌乱只有一个瞬间，狂妄才是本性。

他看着路飞坚定的眼神，感受到了他的气魄。  
然后他放松的后仰倒地，“那你还真是看到了很远的未来啊。”他笑着说。

路飞看着他倒下，呆了一下，然后他注视着倒下的卡塔库栗。他们是彼此欣赏的对手，真是奇妙浪漫的关系，两个男子汉约定了在不远的将来再次相会。

“要离开了吗？”正这样想着的卡塔库栗突然露出一个惊讶的表情，他看到了短暂的未来。路飞走向他，然后摘下套在草帽上的黑色礼帽，他弯下腰轻柔的把帽子扣在卡塔库栗的嘴上。和他看到的未来一样温柔。

卡塔库栗目送路飞走向那面镜子，他嘴角大大的咧开，无声的大笑起来，从那年开始他的人生就变成了无数次的重复，他已经腻烦这样无趣的胜利，他期待下一场败北。

真让人怀念，这些天他时不时就回想起这些场景，那顶礼帽也一直摆放在他的床头，他抬眼看了一眼那顶礼帽，然后安稳的睡了过去。  
也许是因为睡前的回顾，他在梦中又见到了草帽路飞。

他躺在布蕾的镜中世界，看路飞摇摇晃晃的走向他，他等待路飞再次扣下礼帽。但是梦境总要荒诞一些，这次的路飞干脆的盘腿坐在在卡塔库栗身边，离他凶恶的开裂的嘴巴很近。路飞向卡塔库栗的方向伸展身体，盯着卡塔库栗红宝石一样的眼睛，手掌抚上他的脸颊。这让卡塔库栗再一次感慨路飞的娇小，好像能被自己一口吞下去。

路飞居然咯咯的笑了起来，然后变成没心没肺的大笑，眼睛里全是欢快。不是嘲笑，只是发自内心的喜悦。他亲昵的低下头磨蹭卡塔库栗的脸颊，软弹的橡胶触感和偏高的体温从接触的地方传过来，卡塔库栗觉得自己脸上在发热。

路飞捧着卡塔库栗的脸颊，小小的脸映在卡塔库栗的眼睛里，路飞偏头吻了下去，从他被缝合的嘴角开始，轻柔的好像怕弄疼了他。比起情人间的热吻，他的动作更像是小动物之间的安慰。小脑袋一点一点的啄吻着，在卡塔库栗想要加深这个吻之前就抬起头，吻向下一颗獠牙。像在计数一样，细致慎重的落下软软的唇。

卡塔库栗就像被驯服的猛兽，顺从的躺着，任由他娇小的主人向自己展示善意和亲昵。直到路飞终于亲够了，卡塔库栗才抬手抚过路飞的脊背，他们的差距太大了，卡塔库栗几乎能一手握住他的半个腰腹。路飞低下头，把脸埋进他的脖颈，温热的呼吸打在卡塔库栗的动脉血管上，微微的发痒，但又让血液的流速加快。卡塔库栗清楚能听见自己越来越重的心跳。

路飞对着卡塔库栗的脖子咬了一口，牙齿磕在皮肤上，他叼住卡塔库栗颈间的软肉含含糊糊的说：“你闻起来很好吃，卡塔库栗。”声音仿佛顺着身体传到心里，头一次有人把他的名字叫得让他心尖颤抖。被驯服的兽愿意满足所有的任性要求，哪怕是狂妄的想要吃掉他。路飞嘴里的皮肉变成了软糯的年糕，糯米的清香扑进路飞的鼻子，卡塔库栗听见路飞吞口水的声音，于是就轻轻拍了拍路飞的脊背示意他接受自己的好意，路飞就嘟囔着“抱歉啦”咬了下去，把年糕吞进肚子。

路飞像是饿了很久，他大口的吞吃着卡塔库栗为他创造出的年糕。卡塔库栗满足的看着路飞贪婪的吃相，路飞是如此渴望自己，而自己的一部分正在被他吃掉，并且会成为他的养分，变成他的血肉，成为他的一部分，他们的一部分将会融为一体。

当意识到这一点时，他难以自持的握住路飞的腰肢，猛兽的凶性无法再被镇压。他的手掌和身体全部变成糯米弥漫，巨大柔软的糯米把路飞的躯体吞没，就像对待他的心爱的兵器一样，卡塔库栗把路飞藏进身体里，他们彻底融为一体。

“呼—”他猛地睁开了眼睛，对面墙上的钟表指向数字八，他起身靠坐在床头。他不自觉的抚摸着那顶礼帽想“我对那个孩子抱有的是这样的想法吗？”

这个荒诞的梦境没有像往常一样在脑海中沉没，反倒是每一处细节都愈发清晰。

他在渴望那个孩子。

万国的事务多的可怕，昨天刚处理完山一样的文件，今天就又来了一堆。卡塔库栗安静的翻阅着，直到敲门声响起。还是昨天那位拍卖场的负责人，他背着的手有些不安的搓动着，脸上带着热情讨好的笑容，和他一同进来的是一个成人大小的箱子。“卡塔库栗大人，按照惯例拍卖场要从拍品中选出一个送给您，表示对您慷慨庇佑的感谢。”

“有这样的规定吗？”卡塔库栗想，他皱着眉运用了见闻色，“拍卖场在搞什么鬼”。他被自己看到的未来震了一下。他直直的盯着箱子，仿佛要把箱子盯出一个洞来，他想起了昨晚的梦。“我知道了，东西留下，你可以出去了。”他这样说。

负责人露出更大的笑容，心满意足的退了出去。卡塔库栗把箱子搬到巨大的办公桌上，打开了它。和预见的一样，里面装着的是拍卖会的拍品，草帽路飞的性爱玩偶。玩偶姿势别扭的躺在箱子里，看起来和真人完全一样。玩偶穿着红色的荷叶边开衫，带着毛边的短裤，还有那顶标志性的草帽。卡塔库栗把人偶从箱子里抱出来，仔细端详。

逼真的可怕，就连眼下的鱼骨伤疤都一模一样。卡塔库栗抚摸着玩偶的伤疤，微微粗糙的凹陷和想象中十分相似，手指捏了捏脸颊，触感好的不可思议，和记忆中的一模一样。“制作人是草帽的熟人吗？”他不禁感到疑惑。软弹的脸颊实在让人爱不释手，他捏来捏去，然后还嫌不过瘾一样脱下了手套，当皮肤没有任何阻隔的接触到玩偶时，他就知道自己再也不可能放下这个玩偶了，那份焦灼的渴望就这样被一个相似的玩偶轻易的安抚下来，他好像终于品尝到了最美味的甜甜圈那样满足。

路飞又一次和伙伴们走散了，在补充物资的小镇里闲逛。他从不担忧走失，因为伙伴们总会找到他。直到人群中伸出的一只手拍了一下他的肩头，在平和的小镇完全没有警惕的路飞，就这样被特殊的能力者暗算了。在被拍到的瞬间，他觉得自己的身体变得不受控制起来，他的橡胶身体依旧柔软灵活，但是就好像所有的运动神经全部被切断了一样，他的大脑指挥不了他的任何一块肌肉，他软趴趴的摔倒在地上，他的灵魂被困在自己的躯体里了。

他意识清醒，但是完全动弹不得，他被抱走装进了箱子，然后陷入了一片黑暗。他不知道时间过了多久，等他再次见到光的时候，他看到了雪白的天花板。长久待在黑暗中让温和的日光也变得刺目起来，他觉得眼睛被晃的难受，但他连眨一眨眼睛都做不到，眼泪悄悄的滚落了两颗，落入领口不见了。

然后他觉得自己被抱起来了，突然的失重感袭来，他却动也不能动，就这样软软的任人摆布。他看清了抱住自己的人，卡塔库栗，那个红头发的大个子，全身都能变成不可思议的年糕，是他拼尽全力才打倒的敌人，也是他尊重的对手。他不禁回忆起自己被暗算的时候，苦恼的想果然还是有差距啊。

路飞被迫看着卡塔库栗揉捏他的脸，然后摘下手套，用巨大的手掌摩挲他的身体，“嘿！是我！”他很想这样喊，好让卡塔库栗帮他摆脱这样的窘境。“卡塔库栗是个好家伙。”他自信的认为好家伙卡塔库栗会帮他。可惜他不能说话。

他的身体不能动但是有感觉，巨大的手掌揉捏着身体，粗糙的触感从皮肤处传来，路飞觉得麻酥酥的。他能看出来卡塔库栗挺喜欢这样的自己，他甚至把脸埋进路飞柔软的肚皮里，就像娜美对路过的漂亮猫咪做的那样。“虽然是被人喜欢，但还是好奇怪。”动弹不得，无奈被吸的路飞这样想着。

卡塔库栗终于过足了手瘾，他把路飞玩偶端端正正的摆放在桌子上，他还用糯米给路飞捏了个椅子，像对待真人一样让路飞舒服的靠在靠背上。路飞连眼珠都不能转动，他只能无聊的盯着卡塔库栗处理文件。“海贼干嘛要看这些东西？我好饿，这个椅子能给我吃吗？我什么时候才能恢复？伙伴们肯定等着急了！”路飞脑子里冒出一个个疑问，但很快他就没心思考虑这些问题了。

卡塔库栗显然因为这个新鲜的小东西不能专注的工作，他翻了几张就忍不住抬头看向玩偶，手指搓动纸张，“好想摸。”连路飞都从卡塔库栗的表情中看出了这三个字。然后糯糯果实能力者卡塔库栗想到了一个好主意。洁白的糯米分出几个触手，涌向了端坐着的玩偶，缠绕在路飞腰腹，手臂，小腿还有脸颊，这些触手忠实地把玩偶的好触感传递给它们的主人。卡塔库栗满足的叹息，就像犯了烟瘾的人终于吸到了一口香烟，他任由触手蠕动着揉捏路飞的身体，自顾自的处理起文件来。

和粗硬的手掌不同，糯米触手们黏糊糊的爬过身体，弄得路飞觉得全身都怪怪的，似乎是因为路飞的胸前格外细嫩的缘故，触手更愿意在胸膛流连，摩擦着路飞的胸肉。每次经过胸前的两点都让路飞觉得仿佛有电流通过，细小的乳尖在这样的抚慰中颤巍巍的站起来，浅薄的快感让他希望触手能再粗暴一点的对待那里，可糯米依旧只是不温不火的软软擦过。“好难受…”。如果卡塔库栗此时愿意抬头看看他的小玩偶就会发现它黑亮的眼睛已经蒙上了一层雾色。

在这样的折磨中，脸颊上的触手也不满足于只是揉捏路飞脸颊的软肉，触手细细的头部摩擦着路飞的嘴唇，描绘他上唇的轮廓，戳弄着他柔软的下唇。卡塔库栗似乎在被棘手的文件困扰，他漫不经心的操控触手，完全没意识到自己在让触手进入哪里。

触手轻易的撬开了路飞的牙关，在湿润温热的口腔里胡乱摸索，扫过敏感的上牙膛，挤压着软舌，像和人接吻一样的奇妙感受逼得路飞眼圈发红，可他连呜咽的发不出来，就这样被软韧的触手玩弄。触手继续进入深处，挤进嘴里的部分也更加粗大，路飞被撑得嘴巴大大的张开，咽不下去的唾液顺着触手滴落，眼睛被上推的脸颊肉压迫着微微眯起，看起来十分诱人。

挤进喉咙的糯米让路飞想要干呕，身体的自然反射让喉咙的肌肉收缩，箍住了想要继续前进的触手，于是有越来越多的糯米堵在口腔。路飞觉得自己喘不上气来了。呼吸越来越艰难，氧气被糯米堵在外面，脸颊越来越热，身体上的触手也越收越紧，就像缠住了猎物的蟒蛇。

窒息带来的不止有痛苦还有快感，是那种好像在脑子里放烟花的奇妙感受，濒临死亡的刺激让路飞的血流加快，心跳加速，和将要冒险时的感受十分相似，路飞分不出自己是痛苦还是快乐，直到眼前一片白光闪过，他感到前所未有的快感通过全身，身体自发的战栗起来，“有什么出来了”他想着，然后就失去了意识。

卡塔库栗终于弄好了他手里的文件。他再次抬头看向玩偶时被它的惨状吓了一跳，连忙把糯米松开，口腔里的触手也蠕动着爬出，从嘴唇离开时拉出淫靡的银丝。卡塔库栗惊讶的看着玩偶，路飞玩偶的腿间染上了深色的痕迹。“这就是性爱玩偶的特别之处吗？”卡塔库栗看着那令人羞耻的痕迹思考着。

路飞的意识是被冰冷的水唤醒的，他清醒时发现自己全身都在被冰冷的水冲洗，卡塔库栗的大手搓弄着他的身体，被碰过的地方在冷水中有着特别的热度。卡塔库栗认真的清洗着自己变脏的玩偶，他好奇的揉捏着玩偶的腹部，“这里面藏着液体吗？”他捧起玩偶上下摇晃，耳朵凑近玩偶的腹部，但他并没有听见晃动的水声。

路飞被晃的晕乎乎的，然后就被柔软的毛巾包裹住擦拭起来。卡塔库栗想起自己曾经亲自照顾过的弟弟妹妹，“路飞有多大？有二十岁吗？看起来就和自己年幼的弟弟妹妹们差不多大。”卡塔库栗想着，手下越发轻柔起来，仿佛那不是个玩偶，而是真的路飞一样。

洗干净的玩偶又回到了宽大的桌面上，只是这次没有衣服。摸着触感良好的玩偶，卡塔库栗扔掉了路飞的衣服，玩偶穿什么衣服！他研究着这个逼真的玩偶。他捏着路飞的下巴打开他的嘴，里面有洁白的牙齿和粉嫩的软舌，看起来和真人一样。卡塔库栗伸进了一根手指，粗大的手指在嘴里搅弄，所有的软肉都被蹂躏了一遍，牙齿也被点数，软舌被迫裹着侵入的手指。卡塔库栗看着玩偶眼睛浮现的水雾，惊讶的让手指更加深入，当戳弄到紧致的喉咙时，他感受到了那里的收缩，然后玩偶的大眼睛落下泪珠，眼圈红红的，卡塔库栗仿佛从中看出了控诉的意味。

“真是见鬼了！这真的只是个玩偶吗？”卡塔库栗皱着眉，他通过电话虫让拍卖场报告玩偶卖家的资料。那是一份普通商人的简介，明显是假资料，并且这个商人接受了钱款就失去了联系，卡塔库栗交代下去继续探查。他的目光转回到玩偶身上，继续测试它的功能吧。

玩偶被糯米触手缠绕着绑了起来，手臂拉扯着被束缚在后背，胸膛被迫挺起，大腿和小腿弯折起来被触手绑在一起，触手把被绑住的双腿拉扯成M型大大打开，面向卡塔库栗的方向。玩偶被摆成了十分羞耻的姿势坐在桌面上，隐秘处最大限度的展露出来，经受卡塔库栗的注视。

卡塔库栗继续用手指逗弄玩偶的软舌，口腔里分泌出类似唾液一样的液体，有的顺着手指流出来。更多糯米触手在玩偶身上游走，有两根戳弄着胸前的两点，娇嫩的乳尖红肿战栗，被变换形状的糯米吮吸。玩偶下身的性器制作的真实精致，触手缠住柱身，摩擦着头部，不多时性器居然翘了起来，顶端也分泌出液体，糯米变换形状完全包裹住性器，套弄起来。

在背部磨蹭的一根触手向下移动，爬过挺翘的臀肉，没入臀缝中，细细的头部在穴口试探着戳弄，钻进了玩偶的后穴，里面是柔软弹性的橡胶触感。触手在甬道里探索，后穴自动分泌出肠液润滑着触手。黏黏的糯米就像有许多细小的吸盘，吸附着后穴的软肉，在移动时拉扯着嫩肉，淫液越流越多，在桌面上聚成一滩。玩偶自发的颤抖起来，脸上浮现绯红，眼泪又汪在眼睛里。

后穴里的触手不知道碰到了哪里，后穴突然收缩起来，紧紧的夹住触手。触手有力的破开软肉的束缚，戳弄着那一点，前面的糯米也加快了套弄，玩偶颤抖的幅度更大了，全身都浮现出诱人的红色，很快玩偶的前端就又射了出来，眼泪也不停的掉下来。卡塔库栗用拇指擦拭着玩偶的眼泪，“小东西，你哪来的这么多水？”

卡塔库栗度过了愉快的一天，玩偶有着各种各样的有趣反应，仿佛在玩弄真人一样的体验让卡塔库栗上瘾，糯米触手不知疲惫的探索着玩偶的身体，直到玩偶的性器再也硬不起来，只能颤抖着不停流泪来反馈过多的快感，卡塔库栗才意犹未尽的停了下来。

回家的时候，卡塔库栗像在梦里那样把路飞吞进身体，藏在身体的左侧，紧贴着他的心脏。但是他有注意把路飞鼻口露在外面，隐藏在围巾的缝隙下，好像怕玩偶会窒息一样。不知道为什么，他就像对待真人一样对待这个玩偶。他用吸管给玩偶灌了许多水，因为它眼泪流的太凶了。甚至还试图在吃下午茶时喂它吃甜甜圈，遗憾的是玩偶无法吞咽，即使塞进嘴里也吞不下去，卡塔库栗只好亲自用舌头把它嘴里的食物卷走吃掉，甜甜圈可不能浪费。

和卡塔库栗不同，路飞度过了一生中最难熬的一天，被触手们变着花样的折腾，动弹不得的被玩弄到干性高潮，初尝性事就是这样可怕的体验，导致路飞现在一想到那些糯米触手就脸色发白。不过比起堪比榨精地狱一样的性爱，更让路飞难以忍受的是饥饿，他不知道自己已经多久没吃饭了。

胃液灼烧着他，强烈的饥饿让他发狂，还有那些糯米就在他面前引诱着他，但是因为自己的身体，就算触手已经捅到他喉咙里，他也不能咬断它然后吞下去。

更可恶的是下午茶的时候，卡塔库栗幸福的享受着甜甜圈，而他在旁边只能被讨厌的触手一次又一次送上高潮，无法自控的泪水让他连看都看不清。卡塔库栗好心喂食的一小块甜甜圈，也因为无法吞咽，最终被卡塔库栗从嘴里卷走。好不容易停下眼泪的路飞再次委屈的哭出来，“等恢复了，我一定要狠狠的揍你一顿。”路飞在心里放着狠话。

万国遍地是美食，路飞闻着各种甜蜜的香气，饥肠辘辘的被带回卡塔库栗家中。进了卧室卡塔库栗把路飞从身体里拿出来，这场景看起来有点诡异。但是卡塔库栗没有在意，他把路飞的草帽放在床头，和那顶黑色礼帽并排放在一起，然后抱着他赤裸的玩偶走向浴室。

如果不看卡塔库栗略显狰狞的嘴，棱角分明的他有着一副天生的好相貌。狭长的双眼和挺直的鼻梁，轮廓深刻，眼尾偏长的下睫毛和高耸的眉骨让他看起来多了几分邪气，配上艳丽的红宝石一样的眼睛，魅力十足。可惜他总是皱着眉一副很生气的样子，凶恶的叫人不敢欣赏他的容貌。

虽然是软绵绵的糯糯果实能力者，但是卡塔库栗的好身材却一点都不软绵绵，他站在淋浴下，温热的水打在结实的肌肉上，激起细小的水雾，覆盖半个身体的粉色纹身惹人注目，水流流过漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线然后没入阴影。胯下蛰伏的巨物就算以身高五米的标准评判，也有些大的过分。玩偶清洗干净才被带回家，现在正坐在巨大的浴缸里，等待未知的命运。

在普通人那里是真人比例的路飞玩偶，在卡塔库栗这里就真的成了玩偶。一米七四的路飞还没有半个卡塔库栗高，卡塔库栗只用一只手臂就能把路飞扣在怀里，更像是普通人抱着只大猫，洗好了的卡塔库栗抱着路飞给浴缸放水，然后和他心爱的玩偶一起，坐进了盛满热水的浴缸里。

他舒适的叹气，总是紧皱的眉头也舒展开来，玩偶靠在他怀里，水面到玩偶肩头的位置，热气蒸的两个人脸上发红。玩偶软弹的小屁股坐的位置颇为敏感，卡塔库栗的欲望也随着温度的升高而升腾起来。他试着拉扯玩偶的身体，制作材料很有弹性，手指探向后穴，卡塔库栗想“这里能容纳下自己吗？”

卡塔库栗的手指就几乎抵得上普通人阴茎的大小，热水中的穴口格外柔软，软肉柔顺的迎接了入侵者，讨好的包裹上去，里面弹性十足，卡塔库栗试着再次加入一个手指，这回有些艰难，玩偶的身体开始不住的战栗，卡塔库栗安抚的揉弄着玩偶已经红肿的乳尖，弄得小东西又开始不住的掉眼泪，但是最终还是好好的进去了。

玩偶的小腹可以看出手指的形状，卡塔库栗不顾玩偶的颤抖，用拇指摁压它的腹部，确认自己手指到达的位置，热水顺着缝隙流进玩偶的后穴，惹得软穴不住的收缩，卡塔库栗的手指随意搅弄几下，玩偶的前端就泄出了白浊。卡塔库栗抽出手指，发出“啵”的一声，容纳了过大的异物，让后穴恢复紧致的速度也变慢了，热水也被留在里面。

卡塔库栗从浴缸中起身，先用浴巾擦干玩偶，然后再把自己身上擦干，胯下已经半硬，性爱玩偶到了履行职责的时候了。糯米触手把玩偶摆成跪伏在床上的姿势，有的去挑逗白天找到的敏感区，有的则抓住玩偶精致的脚踝，把它双腿最大限度的打开，前所未有的粗大糯米触手艰难的挺进穴口，穴口的褶皱被撑得展平，但触手依然坚定的进入，软肉被撑得无力蠕动，玩偶的小腹凸起明显的形状，性器萎靡的垂下，眼泪大颗大颗的滴在床上，简直像是酷刑。

卡塔库栗小心的操纵着触手，触手起先只是轻微的扭动，分出细小的触手撩拨戳弄那一点，其他的触手更是卖力的挑逗性感带，腋下，侧腰，脖颈，腿弯，胸前，耳垂全都被恰到好处的揉弄着，直到玩偶的性器颤巍巍的翘起，卡塔库栗才操纵着后穴粗大的触手开始缓慢的抽插，后穴里留存的热水和为了自我保护不停分泌的淫液也开始发挥作用，抽插逐渐顺滑起来，滋滋的水声响起，玩偶的阴茎也分泌出液体，它适应了。

卡塔库栗拔出了触手，就着湿淋淋的软穴，更为粗大的阴茎捅了进去，勉强吞下了圆润的头部，穴口已经被撑得发白，不过玩偶的质量很好，这样的粗暴对待也没有让穴口裂开，反倒停留了一会就适应了，巨大的阴茎进入深处，柔软腹部清晰的显示出它推进的位置，等到不能再深入的时候，卡塔库栗的东西还是没有被全部吞下。他太娇小了，卡塔库栗感叹。

玩偶里面紧致湿热，紧紧的包裹住卡塔库栗的粗大，甬道似乎已经适应被这样粗暴的对待，软肉已经开始缓慢的蠕动起来，不愧是精心制作的性爱玩偶。在卡塔库栗准备继续动作的时候，不可思议的事情发生了。

就像被施展了魔法，娇小的玩偶活了过来，被触手控制的身体开始挣扎，然后就是带着哭腔的呻吟，语气里的慌乱藏都藏不住，“太大了！混蛋卡塔库栗，要坏掉了！”玩偶听见自己的声音，也愣了一下，然后就是更大力度的挣扎，他努力的向前爬着，想要逃离这场酷刑一样的性爱。听着熟悉的声音，卡塔库栗立刻反应过来这是真的路飞，也许是遇到了奇怪的能力者才被变成这样？

眼看着自己的玩偶要跑掉了，卡塔库栗不留情面的握住路飞的腰，挺腰重新撞了进去。“啊啊！”路飞被撞的尖叫，然后无力的趴倒在床上，太超过了，仿佛要被从体内撕开的可怕感受让路飞第一次感到如此畏惧。他哭泣着挣扎，卡塔库栗也猜到他是被吓到了，毕竟自己的尺寸确实是过分了一些。但是从刚才的表现来看，路飞的身体承受自己没有问题。看见谁都要伸爪子的小猫终于知道害怕了，卡塔库栗恶趣味的欣赏起路飞的恐惧。

路飞小脸发白，一低头就能看见自己腹部高高鼓起的样子，卡塔库栗开始抽插起来，视觉刺激更为惊悚。“停下，放开我！”路飞惊慌的喊着。“抱歉了，草帽，现在可停不下来。”卡塔库栗低沉的声音像是判决。看着路飞可怜的小模样，卡塔库栗还是决定好心的安抚一下炸毛的猫崽子。

他按住路飞的腰不让他乱动，然后抓起路飞的手引领他去触碰他们两人的连接处，“摸摸看，没有坏，你能承受。”今天的经历就像荒诞的梦一样，直到路飞摸到自己湿淋淋的后穴，他才真实的意识到自己真的被卡塔库栗操了一天，他羞耻的挣开手。虽然还在啜泣着吸鼻子，但他终于冷静了下来。他扭腰一拳挥向卡塔库栗的腰腹，娇小的拳头带着恐怖的力道，两个人的见闻色已经是不相上下了，卡塔库栗没能避开，被打的闷哼一声。小猫又开始伸爪子了。

路飞一副打算正经战斗的模样，卡塔库栗只能用能力把路飞粘在糯米里，压制住这头小野兽。“你放开我！我要揍飞你！”路飞叫嚣着，卡塔库栗用动作回应他，粗大的阴茎破开软肉抽插起来，路飞的肚子随着卡塔库栗的动作凸起又平复，强烈的饱胀感让路飞呻吟出声。

路飞趴在床上，双手被糯米固定住，腰肢弯下，屁股高高的翘起，巨大的阴茎在后穴进进出出，开始他还有挣扎的力气，但是饥饿很快让他虚弱起来，他只能软软的趴在床上，眼泪不由自主的流下。也许橡胶身体在这方面真的天赋异禀，后穴竟然逐渐在这样可怕的性爱中获得快感，难以形容的饱胀感和时刻被压迫的腺体让路飞的阴茎重新翘起，卡塔库栗及时的让糯米去抚慰路飞的性器。

经过一个下午的摸索，卡塔库栗比路飞更了解他的身体，糯米触手巧妙的挑弄着路飞的身体，快感从全身各处袭来，路飞的身体似乎也适应了被这样过分的使用，他的眼神迷蒙起来，人总会臣服于性的快乐。卡塔库栗的技巧让路飞沉沦于这场性事，路飞被操弄得发出甜美的呻吟，被操熟的小野兽向卡塔库栗展示了自己的温顺。

卡塔库栗把路飞翻到正面，路飞被体内突然的旋转刺激的尖叫，前端射出白浊，弄脏了两人的腹肌。卡塔库栗亲吻路飞的嘴，獠牙危险的划过柔软的嘴唇，唇舌交缠，路飞的嘴大大张开才能容纳卡塔库栗的舌头，长舌在他的口中模仿性器抽插，路飞湿着眼睛回应，体积的差距让接吻看起来像是路飞在为卡塔库栗的舌头口交。路飞被吻得气喘吁吁，眼前发黑，卡塔库栗才开恩放过他。

路飞已经适应了身下可怕的冲撞，他甚至挺胯迎合着卡塔库栗，但是几下就被操的软了腰，他放浪的大声呻吟，卡塔库栗把他整个耳朵含在嘴里舔舐，“留下来吧，我的小猫崽。”下身更加用力，路飞被尖叫着送上高潮。

等到路飞被操到什么也射不出来，卡塔库栗才亲吻着路飞射了出来，大股的白浊喷射到路飞体内的深处，他又一次战栗起来。路飞的眼睛已经哭红了，可是眼泪还是止不住的流着，卡塔库栗温柔的亲吻他的泪水，路飞整个人都湿淋淋的，他乖乖的躺在卡塔库栗的怀里。

等到路飞终于清醒了。卡塔库栗以为他们得真正打一场，没想到路飞有气无力的喊着：“饿死了，卡塔库栗，我要吃饭！”然后一口咬在卡塔库栗身上。卡塔库栗笑着把身体变成糯米，  
看着路飞像梦里一样狼吞虎咽，他又摇铃召唤仆从做饭送到自己的卧室外。

他用万国的美食招待不知饿了几天的路飞，终于吃到食物的路飞一边哭着一边大口的吃着肉，“呜呜呜我差点以为要被饿死了，太好吃了。虽然你对我做了那种事我很生气！但是你请我吃饭了我好开心，你真是个好家伙。还有我得赶紧去找伙伴，他们肯定着急了。”卡塔库栗无奈的看着路飞一边哭一边吃，一边生气一边高兴，一边着急一边伸手扫荡着桌子上的食物。  
他揉了揉路飞的头，像是看自家护食的猫崽“你慢慢吃，这些都是你的。”如果真的能养这么一只猫就好了。

可惜猫从来不为谁停留，最后路飞还是和伙伴们汇合，又一次逃出了万国，不过这次无人知晓。卡塔库栗又一次目送路飞离开，想起路飞走的时候挥着拳头说：“下次再来一定把大妈和你一起揍飞！”卡塔库栗忍不住笑出声。

“我很期待。”


End file.
